I miss you
by haruhi-chan125
Summary: Axel se va de viaje, pero el nunca regreso. Celia esta preocupada por el pues nunca resivio su llamada y tiene miedo de que algo haya ocurrido, pero que pasa si le dieran una pequeña sorpresa? ¡MES DE HARUNA X GOENJI! Disfrtenlo y dejen reviews.


_Hola chicos y chicas perdon mi actualizacion tardia es que tengo un trabajo escolar y se me ha complicado un poco subir historias, jejeje…..pero este es un caso especial ya que es noviembre y significa que….ES EL MES DE HARUNA X GOENJI! En cooperación con __TqGirlXula23__ y los integrantes de la campaña lo haremos a lo grande asi que disfruten!_

_ENJOY! :D_

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

En una noche fria, en la alborotada ciudad con tu chaqueta nueva te fuiste y ya no volviste. Recuerdo esas dulces palabras que me dijiste "te amo desde el primer dia en que te vi" dijiste esa vez, me dijiste esa vez. Sé que es cierto, pero aun asi me duele que me lo digas.

Me duele decirte adios, pero, ¿Qué puedo hacer? No quiero interferir con tu decisión, esta es una gran oportunidad de ir a Brasil y jugar futbol y lo comprendo, pero me duele que nos separemos por 3 años. Estas abordando tu avion llego la temible hora….nuestra despedida…..solo me das un fuerte abrazo acompañado de un cálido beso y me susurras en mi oido: "Te amo…..y siempre te amare", yo simplemente te brazo con todas mis fuerzas y te dejo ir.

"Te llamare en cuanto llegue!" gritaste desapareciendo llevandote contigo todo mi amor.

Ya paso 1 año desde que te fuiste, y jamas me llamaste. Estoy muy preocupada por ti y si algo te sucedió? O ¿te perdiste? Ya no aguanto más, quiero verte.

Quiero verte amor… ¿acaso tu no? Yo aun estoy esperando tu llamada todo este tiempo, por miedo a escuchar tu voz preguntando ¿Quién soy? No me atrevo a hacerte una llamada…

Mis amigos me dicen que te olvide, incluso mi hermano me lo dice pero yo aun tengo esperanzas de que me llames. He rechazado varias citas con varios chicos con tal de esperarte, algunos dicen que es una estupidez otros que me quedare esperándote para toda la eternidad o que me rindire tarde o temprano, pero a mí no me importa lo que digan yo te esperare, incluso si me causa una decepción.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Es el 2 año en el que no estas y sigues sin llamar, he pensado muchas veces en salir con otros, incluyendo a Fubuki que hace poco se me confesó, o incluso Tachimukai. Sin embargo…..seria injusto de mi parte para ellos y para mi.

Nee….quiero verte mi amor ¿acaso tu no? Siempre espero por tu llamada, quizá ahora me odies, por lo menos dime que fue lo que no te gusto de mi.

Por ejemplo…..será porque ¿no soy muy buena hablando? O ¿fue porque soy demasiado inquieta? O ¿Por qué a veces hablo mucho? O ¿tal vez fueron mis celos?

¿Por qué soy infantil? ¿Por qué mi altura es baja? ¿Por qué no tengo buen cuerpo? ¿Por el color de mi cabello? Oh, ya se ¿fue porque pierdo el control fácilmente?

Yo…..cambiare, te lo prometo solo…regresa conmigo sano y salvo.

Quiero verte amor, es que no se puede? Siempre esperare tu llamada, pero tengo miedo a que me preguntes ¿Quién soy? Por eso, no me atrevo a llamarte….

Ya finalmente se cumplieron los 3 años y tu nunca me llamaste, perdí completamente mis esperanzas de que regresaras.

Estoy en el lugar en el que precisamente fue en el que te fuiste y veo a una pareja, eso me hace recordar los momentos que pasamos juntos…te extraño tanto…..

De momento unos calidos brazos me abrazan por detrás y me susurra en mi oído: "Nee, perdón por hacerte espera" esa voz…no puede ser…rápidamente me doy la vuelta.

-A-axel….

- Hola Celia, te extrañe tanto

- …Eres tú, realmente eres tú! Te extrañe mucho Axel

- Celia…quiero que sepas que te amo desde el fondo de mi corazón y siempre lo hare. –Me haces tan feliz Axel que no tengo palabras para decírtelo-

-Axel yo…..-te dije con mis ojos repletos de lagrimas- también te amo con todo mi corazón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Haber, haber ¿Qué tal me quedo? A mi me gusto mucho aunque tengo poca inspiración en estos momentos jejejeje._

_¿Merece reviews esta loca psicópata? _

_Les mando muchos abrazos, Haruhi-chan._


End file.
